


Los pecados del ángel

by Ana8Park



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, Lime, Love, M/M, Morinaga is a angel, Romance, Souichi is a good boy, True Love, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana8Park/pseuds/Ana8Park
Summary: Luego de amarlo eternamente en secreto, Morinaga Tetsuhiro tiene la oportunidad de estar a lado del mortal al que le ha entregado su entera devoción. ¿Será está una historia de amor o el inicio de una historia trágica?





	1. Día 0: Primer encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Está fue una de las primeras historias que hice y subí a una plataforma. Era genuinamente horrible pero en lugar de borrarla (como tenía planeado hacer) decidí editarla como otra serie de fanfics.  
> Está fue publicada en 2012 en mundo yaoi con el mismo nombre. Disfrútenla.

El tiempo siempre había sido subjetivo para los seres divinos, carecía de importancia y representaba solo un pesar digno de humanos, sin embargo esa tarde, el ángel guardián de Kanako Tatsumi había cumplido un año entero desde que comenzó a vigilar al hermano de su protegida, Souichi Tatsumi. No lo hacía porque representara un peligro parar la pequeña Kanako, no era mala persona aunque tuviera un mal carácter y un cierto odio hacia los demás que no compartían sus creencias o sus gusto, no, definitivamente no se debía a su forma de ser por la que Morinaga Tetsuhiro vigilaba más a ese humano que a la menor, su obsesión se debía a que, por alguna razón que aún desconocía, el ángel Morinaga se sentía atraído hacia él. Era una extraña sensación, una que jamás había tenido en realidad pero desde que miro a Souichi por primera vez cayó en una repentina atracción que tenía hacia él. Souichi era un hombre atractivo entre los suyos, alto, esbelto, de ojos penetrantes y de cabellera larga que brillaba como oro con el paso del sol, un oro apagado. En un principio creyó que solo se debía a que nunca en su vida había visto a un humano igual de hermoso que un ángel, sin embargo el tiempo durante ese año trascurrió y le dio la respuesta clara a Morinaga, la respuesta que necesitaba para comprender todo lo que le ocurría… pero tenía miedo de admitir que estaba enamorado ya que eso estaba prohibido entre los suyos, aunque por supuesto, enamorado ya se encontraba.

Aun sabiendo eso, el ángel Morinaga lo veía en secreto e intentaba ayudarle con sus problemas mortales siempre que podía, le gustaba mirarlo día y noche, contemplar esa belleza inhumana que había sido creada por gente común y enamorarse más de esa imperfección que le era más atractiva que la propia perfección a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces, solo puede llamar “destino” a lo que ocurrió en un día cualquiera en el recinto de los ángeles, donde vivía con las otras creaciones de Dios. Una noticia se presentó en la tarima de anuncios, un pergamino con letras doradas donde se podía leer que Dios y el consejo celestial pedían que un ángel fuera a la tierra a concretar una misión confidencial que tomaría aproximadamente una semana en tiempo mortal y que ellos mismos no podían realizar. Morinaga leyó el anuncio silenciosamente mientras que  los demás ángeles comenzaron a murmurar a sus espaldas, les aterrorizaba la idea de viajar a la tierra porque temían que les pasará algo igual que a Lucifer, ángel caído quien había surcado a una misión similar por su propia cuenta, nunca regreso de su descenso.  Por ello nadie quiso ir y Morinaga miro aquella ocasión como la oportunidad que necesitaba, quería conocer a aquella persona que tanto acogía sus pensamientos y saber que le atraía de él, aunque la idea de parecerse a Lucifer le atemorizaba como a los demás ángeles, más grande era su tentación.

Se postuló para el puesto y fue una suerte saberse el único dispuesta a realizar la misión, lo aceptaron casi de inmediato y asistió a una reunión con el consejo donde no solo le explicaron lo que tenía que hacer, si no cómo funcionaría su nuevo cuerpo de materia.

Por ello, su primer error fue aceptar aquel trabajo...

(…)

Los ángeles lo acostaron en una cabina especial casi inmediatamente, le recordaron su misión y su tiempo en la tierra. Morinaga asintió cuando le preguntaron si estaba preparado y con unos cantos gregorianos, lo pusieron a dormir. Fue entonces, a la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el recinto junto a los otros ángeles, ahora estaba en una pequeña habitación diferente a la cabina, más simple, más mortal. Una habitación como la Souichi Tatsumi. Para su fortuna, Morinaga sabía en qué lugar se hallaba, los ángeles del consejo no omitieron nada sobre el plan y el nombre de Japón retumbo en sus oídos al instante. El mismo país donde aquel enigmático ser residía, y Morinaga no solo se hallaba en aquel país, no, Nagoya era el nombre exacto donde estaba, aunque teme que no conoce más allá de su ubicación, saber que estaba más cerca de Souichi Tatsumi era digno de hacer vibrar su corazón mortal.

Se tocó lo espalda solo para sorprenderse de que sus hermosas alas ya no estaban, el acto solo lo había realizado para cerciorarse de que no era el mismo que hacía unas horas atrás y evitar pensar que solo se trataba de un simple sueño, como muchos otros que había vivido anteriormente, pero la idea de no sentirlas le paralizo ligeramente, sin embargo las palabras del consejo se presentaron en su memoria advirtiéndole el porqué de ese cambio.

«El cambio a tu cuerpo es un acto necesario, Tetsuhiro Morinaga. Un ángel como tú no puede caminar en tierras mortales con esa apariencia, es por ello que un cuerpo de materia se ha creado para ti y tus alas serás evidencia de esa metamorfosis.»

Un cuerpo de materia, eso era lo que tenía ahora. Un cuerpo que podía ser visible para los humanos, que sentía, que podía ser lastimado, un mero cuerpo mortal que lo transformaba en uno de ellos. Pensar en ello no lo tranquilizo en absoluto, pero aunque temía esa transformación, Morinaga no tenía el tiempo suficiente como para seguir pensando en eso. Así que se paró de la cama donde se hallaba acostado y se metió a bañar como lo había visto hacer a muchos humanos, no era como si los ángeles no se bañaran, la cuestión es que lo hacían de otra manera y la experiencia solo le hizo sentir curiosidad, sentir ese "nuevo" cuerpo hecho de materia muy parecido a su cuerpo celestial seguía, aunque aterrador, un hecho interesante.

Después de aquello se cambió y salió a la calle para explorar su alrededor, no camino más allá del minuto y medio cuando, en ese instante, alguien le grito por la espalda con pánico.

—¡Cuidado! —pocas veces en su vida Morinaga se atrevió a decir que podía reconocer la voz de una persona, pero era claro en el momento y fue aún más claro cuando se voltio y se encontró con aquellos ojos miel que tanto le habían arrebatado el aliento. Souichi Tatsumi, un humano encontrándose por mero destino con su ángel acosador, montado en una bicicleta, preocupado por lo inevitable. Morinaga podía parar el tiempo solo para asegurarse de que se trataba de él, que estaba viviéndolo de verdad, pero decidió solo dejar que pasaran las cosas y fue así como el despreocupado humano se estrelló con él, cayendo de la bicicleta. Dejando en su cuerpo mortal un dolor apenas perceptible que solo fue ofuscado por la inminente presencia del ser.

—No te preocupes —dijo Morinaga amablemente pensando que el hombre se disculparía de inmediato sin tomar en cuenta como era Souichi Tatsumi quien se enojó ante su actitud victimaria—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿¡Por qué me tengo que preocupar si yo te avise!? ¡Eres tú el que no se debe preocuparse!

Nunca se había topado con él, nunca había presenciado su tiranía de esa forma, tan personal, tan suya. Pero el hecho no maravillo al ángel como lo había pensado alguna vez. Una consecuencia tal vez de poseer un cuerpo mortal eran tal vez las emociones negativas que se apoderaban de personas como la que tenía enfrente. Morinaga frunció el ceño y una extraña cólera lo invadió, acercándose más a Souichi Tatsumi solo para soltar una verdad que sabía que nadie sabía además del humano y de él.

—También es tu culpa por no saber usarla.

Souichi se sonrojo por completo tras escuchar la declaración del extraño, se veía como un tomate a causa de la vergüenza que sintió ¿Cómo sabia eso? ¿Tan obvio era que se trataba de su primera vez en una bicicleta? Por otro lado, para el ángel aquella era la primera vez que veía tan cerca a Souichi y comenzó a sentir un hormigueo atravesar todo su cuerpo, fue algo inesperado.

Se veía como un ángel, como un ser creado solo para su admiración y devoción; su cabello largo hacia que se viera como una diosa Souichi y su belleza física, su fino rostro y su cuerpo esbelto y definido solo podían ser resumidos diciendo que era tan hermoso e inteligente que era digno de estar en el cielo. Morinaga tuvo el deseo de acercarse más, arrebatarle el aliento a Souichi con un beso fugaz, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el pelilargo se levantó y tomo su bici sin volver a dirigirle la palabra al ángel o siquiera para mirarle una vez más.

A Morinaga le hubiera gustado decir que su primer encuentro con Souichi Tatsumi se había pactado con un beso, sin embargo aquella huida de cometer una tontería solo le bastaría para sentirse aliviado de manera momentánea. A pesar de querer perseguirlo, el joven ángel seguía estando ahí por una misión y era demasiado pronto como para evadir su propia responsabilidad. Por lo que se levantó del suelo donde se hallaba decidiendo esa mañana ignorar sus deseos y preocuparse en terminar la misión. Tenía una larga semana y si el destino los había juntado en ese momento, más tarde lo volvería a hacer.

(…)

Pasaron las horas y después, ya casi al término de aquel día, Morinaga ya había acabado su trabajo por el momento, el hormigueo que se había presentado en su encuentro con Tatsumi Souichi desapareció casi de inmediato y esa tarde-noche solo parecía haber dejado un vacío en su alma que había tratado de llenarla con trabajo celestial aunque por supuesto, nunca fue saciado por completo. Se rindió al tratar de llenarlo, pero la idea de poder volver a encontraron no lo dejaron concentrarse.

Inundado en ese pensamiento, Morinaga regresaba sus pasos lentamente hacia su departamento, y fue una vez más a causa del destino que lo volvió a hallar. Ahí mismo, en un parque se hallaba cerca de su departamento se encontró con Kanako Tatsumi, su protegida, jugando sola en un columpio. Siempre la veía jugar sola, su madre había muerto de manera prematura y a causa de ello su familia se desintegro paulatinamente. Su padre se fue a explorar otros lugares del mundo sin ella, su hermano Tomoe en Estados Unidos y Souichi, su único familiar cercano, quien jamás podía jugar con la niña ya que su trabajo se lo impida, fue una constante en sus informes, y escuchar de parte de la madre de la niña lo preocupada que estaba por ella solo lo hacía sentirse afligido y sin el poder de hacer algo relevante. Un ángel no tenía el control total sobre sus protegidos, muchas veces eran ellos los que tenían que salir de sus problemas por cuenta propia, cuestión que muchas veces interrogo con sus superiores.

Ahora que tenía el tiempo, no podía simplemente irse sin atender a su protegida. Había tantas cosas que decirle, tantas cosas que escuchar, que simplemente se fue acercando discretamente hacía ella, no quería que Kanako se asustara después de todo, pero  entonces repentinamente Souichi Tatsumi salió de la nada. Morinaga se quedó paralizado en su lugar, mirando la felicidad de ambos hermanos parecían mostrar.

Souichi dijo algo y Kanako acepto sin cuestionar, se paró del columpio y se fue contenta hacia dirección de su hogar, Morinaga la siguió con la mirada por un momento, hasta que ella se desvaneció en la noche, sabía que estaría bien, la había visto caminar sola muchas veces y sabía que podía cuidar de ella, por eso no se preocupó en absoluto, era una niña inteligente, una de las tantas razones, quizás, por las que él mismo había dejado de prestarle la debida atención. Entonces cuando se volvió se topó con los ojos de  Souichi una vez más en ese día.

—¡Tú eres aquel tonto que se estrelló con mi bici! —señalo el pelilargo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión que el ángel encontró cómica.

Aunque su corazón se sentía ansioso y aquel hormigueo se presentó para ser llenado al fin, Souichi no se detuvo a conversar o a insultarlo como había pensado, solo paso junto a él sin mirarlo tan fríamente que todas sus emociones fueron eclipsadas por aquella mirada. Morinaga lo sigo con la vista igual que como lo hizo con su hermana, lo miro cruzar la mitad de la calle justo cuando un sonido extraño se presentó en la escena. El ángel miro hacía dirección contraria y observo un tráiler conducido a gran velocidad aproximarse hacía donde Souichi Tatsumi caminaba. El corazón se le achico.

—¡Cuidado! —grito tratando de alertar a su amado.

Souichi escucho su llamado, pero cuando miro la situación parecía demasiado tarde como para hacerse a un lado y entonces, Morinaga se lanzó hacia él y lo empujo hacía el otro lado de la calle con una fuerza que Souichi quedo tirado en el suelo. Fue casi segundos del incidente que el pelilargo se movió bruscamente para ver a Morinaga, su salvador, quien había recibido un gran impacto, pero cuando Souichi miro aquello, simplemente no lo podía creer, Morinaga no solo no tenía ningún rasguño, sino también había destrozado parcialmente el auto, se hallaba de manera celestial en medio de la calle, como un Sansón mostrando su increíble valía, y aunque el acto solo en sí era impresionante, Souichi le miro asombrado y totalmente aterrado

—¿Qué eres tú? —pregunto agitado, sintiendo su corazón a galope y sus sensores predicarle el peligro que sentía al estar enfrente de tan misterioso ser.

Morinaga no respondió de manera inmediata, volvió sus pasos hacía el auto y lo arreglo  con solo un golpe para posteriormente borrar la memoria y el dolor del conductor, quien había perdido el conocimiento a causa del impacto, después de eso se acercó a Souichi, le tomo del rostro, admirando como tenía la mirada, triste, solitaria, ligeramente asustada y le dijo con una voz angelical casi susurrando.

—No me temas, Souichi Tatsumi que no te haré daño.

Souichi contuvo la respiración, consternado y mirando como sus conocimientos acerca de la ciencia, esa ciencia a la que había creído como religión, se derrumbaban a consecuencia de ese ser.

—¿Quién eres? —insistió en saber.

Pero Morinaga solamente lo abrazo, con su corazón comenzando a latir demasiado rápido como para soportarlo un segundo más, aun preguntándose qué le atraía de él, aquella extraña sensación aumento, sentía la cálida respiración de Souichi en su cuello, se sintió tan cercano a él que no le importó romper el acuerdo de confidencialidad. No importaba si era descubierto, no le importaba nada mientras Souichi Tatsumi fuera aún más cercano a él.

—No soy un demonio, si es lo que piensas, Souichi Tatsumi... —dijo Morinaga—. Soy un ángel.

Y junto a esa confesión, Souichi se quedó perplejo, pensando en que tal vez... él estaba mintiendo.


	2. Gula

A la mañana siguiente, Souichi despertó de un largo sueño. La cálida luz blanquecina que atravesaba una pequeña ventana fue la que lo había despertado. Se estiro y todas sus articulaciones hicieron ruido. Había dormido mucho y en realidad, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, así que por un instante solamente se quedó ahí, acostado y mirando el techo sin color de la habitación.

Entonces, rápidamente se incorporó al darse cuenta que ese no era su cuarto, asustándose un segundo antes de que recordará lo sucedido el día anterior. El accidente, el hombre de tersa piel y cabellos oscuros, de ojos de un color indescifrable y su revelación que aún en ese momento le helaba la sangre.

«¡Un ángel!» pensó ¿siquiera eso era posible? Souichi habría interrogado al ser de no haberse desmayado de pronto. Miro a su alrededor, una habitación bien ordenada y minimalista y llegó a la conclusión de que el “ángel” había decidido llevarlo ahí antes que a un hospital o a su casa. Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, Souichi se levantó de la pequeña cama y miro que a los pies de esta se hallaba un bulto de ropa que no hacía juego con el orden que había en la habitación. Los recogió solo porque sintió que debía hacerlo y al extender la tela los reconoció, se trataba de un par de calzoncillos similares a los que había cogido la mañana anterior. Antes que nada, Souichi se miró a sí mismo solo para reaccionar de manera más agresiva, se levantó y camino todo el pasillo con pasos firmes, hasta llegar a una puerta que al abrirla lo dirigía a la  cocina, donde vio al ángel quien estaba cocinando algo que olía realmente delicioso, pero no estaba ahí para alabar las habilidades gastronómicas de aquel ser, no, en definitiva lo que necesitaba por el momento eran explicaciones. Hizo notar su presencia con un gruñido y el moreno se giró para verlo, con ese rostro despreocupado inundado de un aura que iluminaba la estancia más que el mismísimo sol, por un momento Souichi olvido a lo que iba, pero refresco su memoria tras mirar por el rabillo del ojo lo que tenía entre su mano, entonces puso los calzoncillos sobre la mesa bruscamente y enojado dijo.

—Un ángel no puede hacer cosas como esta —gruño enojado—. Desnudar a un hombre mientras esta inconsciente eso es… inmoral. ¿Por qué te inventas está clase de delirios maldito pervertido?

Aunque el ángel le vio desentendido, podía entender a que se estaba refiriendo Souichi Tatsumi, “sexo”, la palabra hablaba más por si sola incluso sin ser pronunciada y Morinaga ya la había escuchado mil veces con anterioridad. Tan solo la diferencia de ser mujer o hombre pero los mortales como el que tenía enfrente de él hablaban de otra cosa, le ponían otro significado. Un tema prohibido entre los suyos, un delito si es que así podía nombrarlo, uno que podía costarle su lugar en el cielo y que por pura coincidencia conoció una noche mientras vigilaba. Solo lo miro y con ello conoció su significado, la forma en la los mortales se unían entre ellos, a veces eran dos hombres y otras dos mujeres, pero era más normal que fuera entre un hombre y una mujer. Él no sabía la razón por la que era pecado pero las escenas de esa representación, fuera de parecerle vulgar, siempre las vio como una forma de mostrarse cercanía, amor, libertad.

El ángel desvió la mirada de Souichi Tatsumi y continúo con su trabajo en la cocina para después responder a aquella pregunta que no se le había hecho, pero que estaba presente entre ellos dos en ese momento.

—Yo no hice nada, Souichi Tatsumi.

La respuesta no fue completamente satisfactoria para el nombrado, un leve sonrojo se presentó en su rostro y frunció un poco más el entrecejo a tal punto que las delgadas cejas se unían para formar una sola. Se acercó más al ángel mirando momentáneamente el sartén donde freía dos trozos de tocino y luego fijo su mirada en el ángel que en esos momentos no parecía tan celestial.

—¿¡Y qué significa esto!? —interrogo mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo volvía a obligar a mirar donde él estaba. Souichi señalo la mesa y Morinaga fijo sus ojos en la tela que se encontraba estorbando en ella.

—¿Eso? Es su ropa interior —contesto restándole importancia al asunto, pero su huésped lo único que hizo fue cohibirse más y soltarlo de pronto.

—¡Eso ya lo sé imbécil! —vocifero avergonzado por lo directo que era el ángel al hablar—. No es eso a lo que me refería yo… ¿Por qué…?

—Usted se los quito —Morinaga interrumpió a la pregunta de Souichi para contestarla directamente.

—¿Yo? —pregunto desentendido el pelilargo, señalándose a sí mismo mientras Morinaga apagaba el fuego de la estufa—. ¡Serás cabrón! Yo no haría algo como desvestirme enfrente de un extraño como tú…

—Pero lo ha hecho, Souichi Tatsumi —contesto durante el tiempo en que servía lo freído en la sartén en dos platos que se hallaban a un lado en la alacena—. No me molestará recordarle que después del incidente fue a un bar, se embriago y como no sé dónde vive lo deje aquí pero se enojó conmigo y se quitó la ropa, luego después me dijo que me quitara la mía, se la puso y al final de ello se quedó dormido. Supongo que su idea al obligarme a quitarme la mía fue asegurarse de que no estuviera mintiendo ¿no?

Souichi trato de rememorar aquel suceso, sin embargo apenas se acordaba de lo que había pasado después de que el ángel le confesará su identidad.

—No recuerdo —contesto bajando la mirada al suelo, tocando su sien como si ello le ayudará a recordar algo más. Pero ninguna imagen se presentó en su memoria.

—Es natural, Souichi Tatsumi —el ángel le tendió un plato y entonces Souichi lo miro a ojos para darse cuenta que nunca en sus encuentros del ayer se había percatado de cómo era. Lo suficientemente alto como para sacarle una cabeza de encima, de una piel ligeramente rojiza y aceitunada, tersa y firme, jovial… y sus ojos, un color que no podía diferencial entre el verde y el café claro, místicos y esotéricos que reflejaban lo  celestiales que eran pero a pesar de todo ¿Cómo podía ser de verdad un ángel? Era natural que se preguntara eso ¿no? Souichi siempre aplaudió las enseñanzas bastas de las ciencias, había dejado de creer en Dios a una corta edad y aunque no creía en la religión, la respetaba igual que a sus creyentes pero… ¿cómo creer algo que no podía demostrarlo? No podía simplemente creer ciegamente en él. No podía simplemente… estaba en contra de sus propios principios.

—Oye  —dijo dudoso, sin sostener el plato el cual Morinaga termino dejando en la mesa junto a la tela—. ¿Realmente eres un ángel?

—Sí —Morinaga no lo miro cuando él le había preguntado, prefirió sacar de la pequeña alacena dos tazas en las que sirvió un poco de café para Souichi y un poco de té para él, sus movimientos tan agraciados y bellos  daban a entender que estaba bailando sin moverse de su lugar, aquellos movimientos eran tan hermosos y perfectos que no parecían nada humanos y Souichi comenzó a sentir admiración por aquel ángel, era bello y al estar junto a él se sentía protegido, como si ninguna clase de mal pudiese herirlo…

—¿Realmente...lo eres...?

Morinaga se volvió bruscamente, un extraño hormigueo molesto le recorrió el cuerpo entero. Sabía que era razonable que le preguntara eso, pero ¿por qué simplemente no le creía? Morinaga sería capaz de hacer eso si la situación fuera diferente.

—¿Por qué no es capaz de creerme, Souichi Tatsumi? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Souichi se quedó callado, perplejo en cierta forma al notar la furia que aquellos ojos mostraban. Le aterraban, sí, pero eran tan bellos que por alguna razón pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, la mirada de aquel ángel era poderosa y difícil de mantener, provocaba que sus ojos ardieran y a consecuencia de aquello su cuerpo reacciono como bien le pareció. Fue ahí que Morinaga se tranquilizó y se percató de sus actos, hacer llorar a un mortal no era necesariamente lo que los ángeles realizaban.

«Los mortales no son como nosotros Tetsuhiro» Le había dicho alguna vez el arcángel Miguel «Y provocar lágrimas en ellos solo hará desatar catástrofes en nuestro reino»

Morinaga no conocía el significado de aquello pero esa mañana, junto al ser que más amaba realmente hizo que comprendiera el significado de las palabras de Miguel. Entonces dejo las tazas en la mesa, con el corazón achicado y un ligero temblor en las manos, Morinaga tomo de la cara a Souichi, acercándolo un poco más a su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y susurro en el oído de Souichi repetidas veces que le perdonase su actitud y se quedaron así por un momento sin decir algo más.

El ángel era cálido, aquellos brazos que lo rodeaban con fuerza hacían que Souichi se sintiera más relajado, como si al estar a su lado nada malo le afectara, hacía que su irá se esfumara, que todo el estrés que había mantenido guardado en su cuerpo se desvaneciera y, por muy extraño que pudiera ser para alguien como él,  no lo quería alejar. Un deseo que compartía con el ángel sin saberlo. Souichi se atrevió entonces a entrelazar sus brazos en el cuello de Morinaga para crear un vínculo por el momento y mantenerlo así un poco más de tiempo.

—Y… ¿Eres mi ángel guardián? —pregunto tratando de creer en la palabra del ángel. La voz de Souichi sonaba tímida e hizo que el corazón de Morinaga latiera más rápido, en ese instante, él quiso decirle sí pero no pudo engañarlo, las mentiras no estaban grabadas en sus labios.

—Lo siento no lo soy —contesto con sinceridad.

—Entonces ¿Por qué me salvaste? —volvió a interrogar, apartándose de él con confusión en su mirada.

—Es lo que tengo que hacer ¿no? —contesto con ligera melancolía.

Souichi asintió al tiempo en que se perdía en los ojos del ángel, poseían una extraña magia que hipnotizaba de una manera tan rara que lo hacía perder su conciencia y también eran algo excitantes, Morinaga le regreso la mirada a Souichi de la misma manera y en ese instante, un acto que a ambos les sorprendió, hizo que sus propios corazones latieran a la par, sus dulces labios se encontraron juntos en forma de un beso, era la primera vez que Morinaga hacia eso, así que presto toda su atención en el acto para poder rememorarla una vez que su moral angelical le advirtiera que aún estaba a tiempo para apartarse.

Aquellos labios húmedos que tanto había visto y soñado hacían un contacto con él de forma maestra y experimentada, un contacto que jamás había podido sentir pero que secretamente siempre deseo experimentar, la confusión y la excitación se habían sumado a aquella sensación tan extraña y se preguntó si había sido de aquella misma manera la tentación que sufrió Lucifer antes de caer.

A pesar de sus deseos, aquel beso no duro mucho aunque lejos de aquellos labios, Morinaga aun los podía sentir sobre los suyos y un hormigueo extraño se presentó a su ausencia, haciendo que sintiese la necesidad de tocarlos de nuevo.

—Lo siento —gimieron los dos, pero la palabra careció de significado ¿de verdad lo sentían?

Se miraron con suplico y confusión. Souichi nunca había besado a un hombre, la idea siempre le había disgustado, pero la presencia del ángel parecía jalarlo a realizar el acto y no era del todo desagradable, por otra parte, Morinaga llevaba deseando conocer ese contacto. Así que permanecieron de esa manera, alejados de la acción hasta que sus labios le suplicaron que de nuevo se tocasen y como si Morinaga hubiera sufrido de hambruna, una que lo mataba lentamente, regreso el beso con desesperación. Souichi sintió dos cosas en ese instante, la primera cosa que experimento fue miedo, un miedo totalmente aterrador que le helaba la sangre y le impedía correr a resguardarse y la segunda adrenalina, una sensación de excitante peligro a la cual se negó a resistir. Se veía como si Morinaga se lo estuviera comiendo a besos, tan desesperadamente como si se tratase de una droga, como si Morinaga fuera un adicto aquellos labios y eso no era del todo mentira, como si estuviera en un ataque de abstinencia y deseara morir en esos momentos mientras cometía tal delito.

Se mantuvieron juntos de esa forma por largo rato y sin saberlo, a consecuencia de aquel acto, Morinaga había cometido gula junto a su segundo error; La tentación.


End file.
